VALUE OF FRIENDSHIP
by LethargicAngel
Summary: Can something break what is destined to be together? {CHAPTER 3 IS UP GUYS! Hakkai and Kannan fans will like this chapter}...PLEASE...RR![RATED PG-13 for it contains a lil' bit of fluff, bloodshed and a lil' bit of cursing (courtesy of Sanzo)]
1. CHAPTER 1: orders from a god

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki by any means…I only own them in my dreams (^_^)

A/N: ello dear readers…this fic is just about Sanzo…GASP!!!…Sanzo MUST leave his "friends" Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku??!!!!… this happened after the Gensomaden Saiyuki TV series [when they defeated Homura and now they're on their way to finish their business with Kougaiji…which means Sanzo already **know **about their Gaiden life]…hope that you'll like it…reviews are always welcome (",)… and one more thing, there will be a few Filipino words here…don't worry, I enclosed them in brackets (^_^) [by the way…this fic do not…I repeat…DO NOT…contain yaoi madness or Shounen-ai…but if you want…{smiles slyly with innocent eyes shining, heavenly wings flapping, and halo shining on head}]

p.s. Gomen x 10000 to the nth power if ever there are wrong grammar and bad stuff like that [I suck in grammar…I don't focus much in my English subject…GOMEN]…so please don't be too harsh on me k? (^_~) _tao din ako…nagkakamali din! _[I'm only human…I make mistakes too]…so let's begin…

VALUE OF FRIENDSHIP   CHAPTER I: _orders from the god_ By dragon_wing_master 

Sometimes…there are things in life which are forbidden, unfortunately, for the Sanzo-ikkou, their life is a real circus…a journey to the west full of ruckus and rumble, a life with no care and no worries…but usually…in these crazy life…a lot of things could be developed…one of which is called…FRIENDSHIP…

"Yare yare desu ne…" Hakkai said with his usual smile on his face "…they started again"

The brunette was referring to his companions; Goku and Gojyo, who is fighting in the back compartment of Hakuryu…this time, the two are fighting about WHOM the very last pork bun belongs to

"Hey, saru, I don't see your name written in this pork bun, it means that you have no right to own this…THIS IS MINE…YOU HEAR?…MINE…MINE!!!!" Gojyo said while shoving Goku's hand away from his face.

"Your name is not written on it EITHER!!!!" Goku said trying to reach for the pork bun which Gojyo held out high above his head.

"URUSAI!!!!" and two gunshots from Sanzo stopped the commotion that they're starting, he took out his harisen and started beating Goku and Gojyo's head "That doesn't belong to ANY of you because the two of you already ATE all of the food that we brought for our trip…that means the only person who have the right for that pork bun is either me… or Hakkai!!" Sanzo shouted while hitting Goku and Gojyo's head with his almighty fan.

"Itai Yo Sanzo" Goku and Gojyo chorused. "We're just hungry…aren't we in the next town yet Hakkai?" Goku added, addressing to their driver.

"Gomen minna-san…but judging the map…we'll be in the nearest town by dusk…" Hakkai said while rummaging through the map. "Since Sanzo said that you two ate all the food that we have…It means no lunch for all of us…"

"NANI????!!!! Harahetta Hakkai!…I can't take it anymore…" Goku shouted and by doing so, he received a full blast of Sanzo's almighty harisen.

"Urusai! Baka saru! Is food the only thing that you can think of?" Sanzo said. "Now look at what the two of you did! What are we going to eat now, you idiots!!" and the two received another WHAPACK! from Sanzo's harisen.

"Itai yo Sanzo…errr…Perhaps you can have this last pork bun instead" Gojyo said handing Sanzo the pork bun while he rubbed his sore head. 

Sanzo looked at the pork bun…then he looked at Gojyo's face…he looked at the pork bun again…then on Goku's face…Goku is sobbing…looking longingly at the pork bun with teary puppy eyes…then he looked at the pork bun again. The once white pork bun was now distorted and was now black in color and it's filling was dripping. Sanzo looked at the two again…the two just smiled…

"%$#@! Darn the two of you…{WHAPACKs! from his almighty harisen}…you expect me to eat THIS!!!" Sanzo said, throwing the pork bun out of the jeep. Goku looked at the pork bun with teary chibi eyes. 

_My pork bun…nyummy nyummy pork bun…the VERY LAST pork bun_…Goku thinks to himself in between sobs. [A/N: awww…poor Goku, want me to feed you???…unfortunately…me author only…can't interfere…bye bye…POOF!] 

"Maybe there's an inn nearby or a restaurant perhaps" Hakkai said in between sweatdrops to cheer up his companions.

"In the _hinterlands_???!!!" Gojyo and Goku chorused.

Hakkai sweat dropped…_just trying to cheer you up people… I know it won't work_. "Well, the best thing we could do right now is to camp…Hakuryu is kinda tired already". A few faint Kyu Kyu's was heard as a reply from Hakuryu.

Hakkai stopped the jeep and Hakuryu transformed into his dragon form. Hakkai took a mat from their baggage and laid it on the desert floor. "Perhaps we could get some rest…since we have nothing to eat for lunch"

"Thanks to our stomach-brained saru here" Gojyo said eyeing Goku dangerously.

"Stomach-brained saru??? Look who's talking!!! Then you're a stomach-brained erro kappa!!!" Goku replied while summoning nyoibu, ready to attack Gojyo while Gojyo took out his blade-and-chain, ready to attack too.

_BANG! BANG!  _

"Move a finger and both of you dies" Sanzo said, smoke coming out from his Smith and Wesson while he points it to Gojyo and Goku's direction. "You two keep quiet…I'm going to get some sleep, I need some rest" Sanzo said and lay on the mat.

"Ch'…almighty Sanzo-sama's dozing off again" Gojyo said. "_You two keep quiet…I'm going to have my beauty sleep!…I…URF!!!_" Gojyo said but before he finished mimicking Sanzo, and before he knew it, he received a flying harisen, which went directly into his mouth. [A/N: Great shot Sanzo-sama!]

"urfff!!! WHATDARHERFLARFURFTHIRKING??!!!" [translation: what the hell are you thinking?!] Gojyo said with the harisen stuck in his mouth.

 Gojyo spit the harisen out of his mouth so that he could speak properly again. "Exactly what was that FOR???" but when he looked at Sanzo… he was already asleep…or _pretending_ to be asleep.

"Ne minna-san…I think Sanzo is not in a good mood today, let's just…give him a break, Ne?" Hakkai said.

"And since **_when_**, is our dear Sanzo-sama _in_ a good mood?!"  Gojyo said. "Perhaps we could play cards while that corrupt monk is sleeping" Gojyo said taking a deck of cards from his pocket.

"All right!!! I'm going to win this time!!!" Goku said getting cards from Gojyo's hands.

" _at sinong may sabing kasali ka???_ [and who the hell told you that you're invited to play???] _KIDS_ are not allowed to gamble!!…and anyways, ANIMALS don't play cards!" Gojyo said taking the cards from Goku's hand.

"Gojyo-san, don't be too hard on Goku… perhaps he could be a substitute for Sanzo…" Hakkai said smiling. "…the more the merrier, Ne?" 

"Ch'…Alright…" was Gojyo's reply and cheers from Goku could be heard…

…**_Yes_**…this is a very normal scene for Sanzo's **group**. So normal… that almost everyone knows it. But this time… everything will change… because while the three are playing cards… they didn't know that Sanzo is in deep thoughts…they didn't know, that Sanzo have a very hard decision to make…a decision… that could change their lives…a decision that could change their _normal_ lives…and it is a decision about Sanzo _leaving_ the **group**.

*****FLASH BACK*****

**in heaven…**

The lotuses are floating beautifully like myriads of stars in the pond. It was a very serene place…so calm and still. But approaching footsteps suddenly broke the tranquility of the said place…and it was Jiroushin; Kanzeon Bosatsu's confidant. 

He whispered something to the goddess who is blissfully watching the pond where scenes about her nephew materialize. And by the looks of her reaction when she received Jiroushin's message…It is obviously** bad news**. 

"This will break Konzen's heart…" Kanzeon uttered silently.

"We have no choice…it was HIM who decided on this" Jiroushin said. And by the word HIM, he referred to the highest-ranked god, the one who seats in the almighty throne…constantly ordering people around, making their life in heaven a world of ennui. He just have his birthday last week, and a grand festival was made just for him…a celebration that everyone in his kingdom of heaven **must **attend…and one celebration that Kanzeon Bosatsu slept on because of boredom.

"…but why?…it was so sudden…" Kanzeon said while watching his nephew Konzen in the pond together with his companions. "Gods like us should not interfere with the living…we just have to watch them…" she added looking at the pond again.

"What must we do then Goddess of Mercy?" Jiroushin said, weariness in his eyes.

"I must talk to HIM," Kanzeon said. She stands up from her chair, Jiroushin following her trail.

**…meanwhile…in an inn…**

The Sanzo-ikkou is sleeping peacefully, unfortunately, they have to share one room for the night and they have to play cards to know who's going to sleep in the nice, comfy bed…and as usual, Hakkai won. Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo are sleeping in futons the innkeeper provided for them.

But unfortunately…one of them, is about to be disturbed… 

Sanzo……  Sanzo……   Sanzo…… 

Sanzo woke up and looked frantically around him… "Who's there?!" 

**…back in heaven…**

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…are you sure about this?" Jiroushin said but did not receive a reply. They reached the quarters of the God; Kanzeon opened the heavy golden doors. 

"Will you explain to me what's happening around here?" Kanzeon demanded. 

The room was full of people; courtiers and other gods, busily talking crap to each other…and in the farthest part of the room was a huge throne…and the person sitting in it gave them a sinister smile. 

"I've been expecting you." The head God said. "So…you've heard…"

"Exactly, why…" but before Kanzeon Bosatsu could finish her sentence, the God has spoken…

"You see my dear Goddess of Mercy, you know that your nephew; Konzen did his task perfectly well down there…Homura is no more, heaven is at ease…"

"…and bloody-darn BORING as usual?" Kanzeon said in disgust. 

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…Please watch your words before the God…" Jiroushin whispered, tone of fear in his voice. But the God started to speak again…

"As I was saying… Konzen, together with his _youkai _companions did their task in defeating Homura very well…and now that they've finished…"

"So…That's why you're planning _to separate them_?!!!…" Kanzeon said, loosing all her control and posture. "You think that… since Homura is no more, their journey to the west must be put to an end??…Let me remind you if you're forgetting something…they're journey hasn't even started!…the true nature of their journey to the west is to **_stop Gyumao_** from being resurrected!!!" Kanzeon said taking deep breaths and taking back her control. 

"…actually, that's not the case here…" The God replied. "You see… Now that Gyumao's resurrection project is starting again, the overuse of magic and science is causing a lot of havoc down there…" he said, gesturing below. "You, see, as head God, I have reasons for my plans…"

"…And exactly, what is _that reason_?"  Kanzeon said eyeing the God suspiciously.

The God looked at Kanzeon cannily and said "You know that one of the effects of Gyumao's resurrection is the youkai's going berserk…out of control…attacking people, smudging **disgusting** blood in their hands…such filthy manners…and now that the resurrection project is getting stronger and the misuse of magic and technology getting…… " 

"Hmmpphh…so you're trying to say that Konzen's youkai companions will go "berzzzerk" one day and try to eat him?" Kanzeon said sarcastically. "It is I, who ordered that Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku to be Konzen's, I mean, SANZO's companions to stop Gyumao's resurrection…they've experienced a lot together already and learned a lot along the way…and…and…" Kanzeon stopped.

"…developed FRIENDSHIP???" The God said. "Do you really think that they're _friends_??!!!" The God said and laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh…a laugh not good to hear…it is the kind of laugh people use when mocking others…and it echoed in the room.

Kanzeon didn't speak, she wasn't that sure. All her life in heaven [and who knows how long and boring it was] she spent the happiest hours watching what's happening down below. But all those time, she didn't realize if Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo really developed TRUE friendship.

"…Actually, I think that it will be good news for Konzen to know that he is now free to leave those filthy youkais!…" The God said laughing.

"How dare you!!!…you don't know MUCH about them!!!" Kanzeon said in rage. "Every day I've been watching them…and I know how they get through things! How they helped each other out! How they managed to survive!!" 

"I'm sorry, but I have decided…" The God said. "Do you really trust those youkais?!!…"

"We all know that they've been Gods too like us before!!!" Kanzeon corrected.

"...But I can't risk having Gyumao resurrected…and if those three _youkais_ are becoming a hindrance for Sanzo into finishing his task…then we'll all be damned!…without a fighting god, imagine what will happen to the world when Gyumao is revived!…We can't just trust anybody…just looked at what happened to Homura? We let him live here in heaven even if he's unclean…but how did he repay us?!!! By creating a new world and almost destroying heaven!!!" The God said, his voice echoing loudly in the room. Everyone in the room was looking at them already. Amazed by what they have heard.

"…You're not thinking quite clearly…The four of them BEING TOGETHER, is what made them finish every task given to them!!! It's what urges them to continue!!! They're destined to be together!" Kanzeon said.

"You really think that this _friends_ of your nephew can help!!!" The God said. "I know that I know little about these people!! But I've heard  a lot about them everyday!!! I heard that two of them are always fighting for mere food, one has a dark past, and wait…I heard that one of them is unclean, a taboo to be precise, and I also learned that sometimes they've been helping their OWN enemies!!! Actually, I even doubt if that nephew of yours can do this task!…"

Kanzeon just smiled and replied. "…Have you heard about the value of friendship???…"

The God did not reply. 

"…it's just plain obvious that you didn't have any friends…" Kanzeon said. "Come Jiroushin…" Kanzeon said and they exited the room, smile still on her face as Jiroushin closed the doors, they could hear that a great commotion started inside, particularly people talking about what has just happened.

"Kanzeon, what will happen now?" Jiroushin said as they entered the place with the pond again. "Without Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku…specially Goku!…how will your nephew finish the task alone!"

"That stupid God!!! Deciding on pointless things!!" Kanzeon said looking at the pond again as vivid figures about what's happening below appeared. 

"hmmm…but somehow…I kinda liked his decision…a little bit…" Kanzeon said smiling slyly. Jiroushin saw that smile plenty of times already, and he knew that Kanzeon Bosatsu have something in mind again.

"…the only problem is…now that you've mentioned it…is how his companions will react on this…" Kanzeon said, "specially Goku…"

_hmmm…can you live without the sun?_  Kanzeon thinks to herself as she dropped a lotus flower in the pond and the reflection of Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo sleeping took place.

**…back in the inn…**

"Who are you?" Sanzo repeated again. He looked around…Goku was muttering in his sleep again, talking about the last pork bun, Gojyo was snoring and so was Hakuryu, Hakkai was peacefully sleeping; the only one who is quiet in the room.  Suddenly… the scenario changed… the room turned blue, and the sound of waterfalls could be heard…suddenly, waterfalls _really_ poured on the walls…and the walls…actually they're now gone. Sanzo is like being swallowed by the waterfalls, he prepared his gun just in case enemies might be lurking in places. But no vicious youkais appeared…only three familiar heads appeared in the falls…The San-Butsu-Shin…or the Three Aspects… 

" Sanzo…we have a very important message to deliver to you…" The middle one said.

"We don't know how to say this to you…but…" The left one said.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked, hiding his gun. "Is it about a new task? If it is, then count me out, I have my hands full and there are other Sanzos out there anyway…why not ask them?" Sanzo said quite annoyed. "I really need sleep now…"

"No, Sanzo, it's far more important than that…It's about your friends…" The right one said.

"Ch'…friends???…you're forgetting something, they are my servants…" Sanzo replied.

The Three aspects just looked at each other. The middle one begun to speak…

"Will you still call them your servants even if we'll tell you that God's ordering you to leave them??"

Sanzo was silent for the moment…he cannot believe his ears, at first **_he_** was asking them why he has to be acquainted with youkais, but now…**_they're_** asking him to leave them??? At first, Sanzo don't know how to react…but he collected his courage and asked… 

"And what's the reason?" 

The three aspects did not answer.

"So…you're trying to tell me to leave them because I just have too and because _some God_ is ordering me to?" Sanzo said sarcastically.

"It's because they're youkais" the middle one said. No tone of conviction and certainty could be heard in his voice.

"Ch'…that's not a good explanation" Sanzo said. "You know that Hakkai was once human and Gojyo is a half-breed taboo…and anyways, I already know about the past! We're once gods and…"

"Yes…we know that, but this is an order…and anyways, _your companions_ didn't know about their past life…only you knows about them" said the right one.

"We know that it will be hard to convince you, but God ordered us to tell you this other message…" the left one said.

"If you will not follow HIS order…you will loose your power in using the sutra…and you will not be able to use your credit card anymore" the right one said.

"Ch'…so you're bribing me?" Sanzo said. "Such a cowardly manner for a god…"

"We're sorry but our task is finished now, we've given you the message…Now it's up to you to decide…we'll be giving you five days to decide and explain the situation to your comrades…" the middle one said.

"Ch'…and exactly how will I stop Gyumao from being resurrected without their help?" Sanzo asked.

"That's not a problem, they'll have substitutes, you'll meet them once you've decided" the middle one said.

"substitutes???" Sanzo said.

"Yes…humans like yourself, the best among the land will help you to stop Gyumao's resurrection" said the right one. 

And before Sanzo could ask another question, the three Gods disappeared into nothingness.

Sanzo was back in the room; he can't believe what just happened. He looked at his companions who are still sleeping and remembered the things that they've been through. Now he must decide…

*****END OF FLASH BACK*****

"NANI??? You've won again!!!" Gojyo said looking at Hakkai's cards.

"I'm just lucky I guess" Hakkai said smiling.

"Harrahetta!!!" Goku said holding his stomach. "Hakkai, you've won five games in a row…loosing makes me more hungry!!!"

"I guess it's time for us to journey now, Hakuryu have slept too much already…and speaking of dozing off…when will that corrupt monk wake up!!!…urf!!!" Gojyo said and again, before he knew it, a harisen came flying through the air and was stuck right into his mouth.

"NGYOURAWEYKORALWRONGFR!!!!" [translation: You're awake all along!!!]. Gojyo took the harisen off his mouth so that he could speak properly again.

Hakkai fixed the deck of cards and neatly placed the mat back in their baggage. Hakuryu turned into a jeep once again and everyone hopped in. Hakkai started the engine and an "Ikuzo" signal from Sanzo told them that it's time to go.

They spent the whole trip normally [which means: Gojyo and Goku fighting about nonsense in the back, Sanzo stopping them with his gun and his harisen and Hakkai smiling, saying "Ah! So peaceful!"] until dusk came and they reached the town. 

They looked for an inn to rest and everyone have their own rooms. They ate at a good restaurant like they've been to war, wolfing almost all the rations of the restaurant [specially Goku and Gojyo…and Hakuryu] and went back to the inn and into their rooms.

Before Hakkai entered his bedroom he said to the other three "We're kinda lucky today Ne minna-san?…I just noticed that we're not attacked by youkais today"

"That's right! And now that I'm full I can't wait to exercise" Goku said cheerfully.

"welll….I'm going out today…I'll just look for some you-know-whats in you-know-where and will do some stuff" Gojyo said with a wide grin and left the inn.

Hakkai and Goku entered their rooms. Sanzo was left staring at the bright moon that just appeared after the sunset…

_Three days left…what would I do now??? In myself something's telling me that I must leave them…anyway…I objected being with them in the first place…but somewhere…here in my heart most particularly…someone's telling me that I should not leave them…could this be what they call friendship???…_

Sanzo's thoughts was broken by a light tug in his sleeves…it was Goku. 

"Ne Sanzo…daijoubou? Is something bothering you?" He said, Golden eyes shining.

Sanzo looked at him…Goku…the voice that he always heard…the one that he calls his pet…and usually baka saru…but now, as he looked at his eyes, Sanzo felt something different…he saw in his eyes something warm…is this lil' guy his _friend_?…

Then Hakkai stepped out of his room and joined them… "Is there a problem?" green eyes looking at Sanzo and then at Goku.

…and Hakkai…is he a _friend _too? …Is he not just a nice guy who always gives him advice?… A person who always smiles and cheers everyone's spirit up?…Is he not just a person who have a rich sense of humor that makes fun of them sometimes?…a person who's so good in gambling and drinking booze?…a driver?…Is he a someone to be called _friend_???

Then someone entered the inn…it was Gojyo "Hey, everyone's still up? I'm back because I can't find any girl here that's my taste…this town is kinda boring so I returned instead…Er…did I miss anything?" He said, red eyes wide.

…and this redhead?, this person that he almost killed alongside with Goku whenever they're arguing…the person they called erro kappa because of his ways…the happy-go-lucky guy, the person Goku also calls gokiburi or redroach because of his hair…the scandalous rogue everyone knows…is he deserving to be called a _friend_ too??

"Hey Sanzo…are you alright?" The three chorused.

Sanzo went back to reality and looked at his companions…companions?…or more of  "_friends"_??? 

"I'm all right…" Sanzo said and then thinks to himself…_how about me? Am I a person to be called a friend??_

And for the first time that day…Sanzo smiled. _…Well…I have to find out…_

**__________________********____________________**

**To be continued…**

….what do you think will Sanzo do now???

….will Kanzeon interfere??? [btw…sorry if she's a lil' OOC in this fic]

….will they learn the true value of friendship??? [ngerks! Cornie!]  
….how will Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai react???

….let's wait for chappie two!!! (^_~)

A/N: thank goodness this chapter is finished [looks at time…exactly 5:34 a.m.]…Yipes! My dad will kill me for this if he finds out! Well…It's just that I can't sleep if my work is not done…I dunno…I just can't sleep… I'll just end up twisting in bed waiting for morning to come so that I could start working [actually it's already morning and I haven't had any sleep yet]. I hope that you like my fic…please review…(^_^)…and please…don't be harsh on me [I'm just a begginer]…If there's part of it that you don't like…you can tell it to me nicely ne? oyasumi then…ooops…I mean ohayou!!! 

(-_-)zzzzzz {doze off to dream land}

dragon_wing_master mumbling while sleeping…

dragon_wing_master: Ummm…{sleep sleep}…what…for me? {sleep sleep}, You're giving me hakuryu? {sleep sleep}…Awww…Hakkai, how sweet {sleep sleep}


	2. CHAPTER 2: a night to decide

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki by any means…I only own them in my dreams (^_^)

A/N: ello dear readers, it's me again…WELCOME TO CHAPPIE TWO!!!! First of all, **I want to thank those who reviewed the first chapter…Thank You…Thank You…Thank You…Thank You!!! **onceagain…this fic is about Sanzo…GASP!!!…Sanzo MUST leave his "friends" Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku??!!!!… this happened after the Gensomaden Saiyuki TV series [when they defeated Homura and now they're on their way to finish their business with Kougaiji…which means Sanzo already **know **about their Gaiden life]…hope that you'll like it…(^_~) [by the way…this fic do not…I repeat…DO NOT…contain yaoi madness or Shounen-ai…but if you want…{smiles slyly with innocent eyes shining, heavenly wings flapping, and halo shining on head}]

TRY THIS [If you want to only and if you're interested]…I found this picture somewhere in the many websites of Saiyuki, It's from the first opening song of Gensomaden Saiyuki [for real], it's the picture with the full moon background and the whole room is covered with beautiful blue light caused by the moonlight {sweatdrops} and Sanzo was standing somewhere in the left-hand corner with his back against Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai, who's together on the other corner…well it kinda summarized the whole story of Value of Friendship…and if you have that picture, try to stare at it for a moment and you will feel the mood more for this chapter…well, if you're not interested, just read on and you will find out why I'm recommending this…(^_^)…[this is not that important anyway] 

p.s. Gomen x 10000 to the nth power if ever there are wrong grammar and bad stuff like that [I suck in grammar…I don't focus much in my English subject…GOMEN]…so please don't be too harsh on me k? (^_~) _tao lang ako…nagkakamali din! _[I'm only human…I make mistakes too]…so let's begin…

VALUE OF FRIENDSHIP  CHAPTER II: _a night to decide_ By dragon_wing_master The full moon from outside the window made a cerulean glow in the silent room. The only sound that could be heard is the hum of the crickets and the gust of wind blowing gently…making the leaves of the bamboo rustle. Myriad of stars paint the dark sky beautifully like sparkling diamonds. Yes… it was a peaceful night…so still…so tranquil…so serene… …_but not for everyone_… It was Sanzo; he was sitting on the window ledge smoking cigarettes, he was wearing his black spandex, with the top part of his robes hanging down his waist. …even if the night's so peaceful… something's bothering him. Come to think of it, his companions must be asleep right now in their rooms; actually, everyone in the inn must be asleep right now except for him. He tried his best to sleep a couple of times, but he just can't and end up twisting and turning in bed. 

He looked outside…the shadows seems to play in the moonlight and dance in the landscape. _three days left…three days…three days…and I might never see them again… _Sanzo said to himself. He threw his cigarette outside the window. _What am I doing?!…all that they're asking me is just to leave them…how come leaving them is such a burden to me?…I know we've been together for quite long…but…_Sanzo shook his head…_Chi'…What the hell am I thinking?…me?… their friend?…after how I treated them?…like my servants?…No way! _Sanzo sighed then he closed his eyes _What to do?… What to do?… Think Sanzo…Think!…Darn it!…how come I can't think clearly!?_…so he opened his eyes again and was surprised to find out that he was not sitting on the windowpane any longer…actually he is not even in his room anymore…

"So…have you decided?…" It was the San-Butsu-Shin. Sanzo was in the place with the waterfalls again, the same place where they've met before.

"Ch'…disturbing me in the middle of the night…" Sanzo said, hiding the surprised look in his face. "How come you're asking me for a reply already? As far as I can remember…I still have three days to decide…Oh!…I forgot!…_It was God's orders!_…it's kinda ironic because _that_ _God_ is asking me to decide in something that I don't even have a choice!" He said sarcastically.

"**_We_** _disturbed_ you?…" said the middle one. "We've been watching you for quite a long time already…and we can see that something, has been _disturbing_ you for the past few days…something's bothering you Sanzo…we can sense it…what…"

"That's none of your business" Sanzo said flatly. "So, is that the only thing you're going to tell me?" Sanzo said changing the topic.

"There is one more thing…" said the one on the right. "It seems that god is planning something so that you could make up your mind about leaving your companions faster"

Sanzo looked down and closed his eyes…"Chi'…is he that desperate for me to leave Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo?" Sanzo said, he opened his eyes and looked directly at the three. "Then tell him that he should not worry because…I…I…I…"

…but then…Somehow… Sanzo cannot seem to finish his words…he could feel that something is stopping him, he's confused, he want to speak, but the words will not come out of his mouth.

"Have you accepted the fact that you have no choice but to leave them Sanzo?…" the middle one said with a smile on his face to finish what Sanzo was about to say. "I don't think you have…I don't think you're ready to leave _your_ _friends_…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that they're not my friends but my servants!" Sanzo retorted. "I can leave them any time I want! I just…I just…I just need MORE TIME!!" Sanzo said.

"Well…if you're planning to leave them, you must do it fast" Said the one on the left. "It's because bad things will happen if you will stick together longer" she added, glint of loneliness and concern in her eyes

"What?" Sanzo said quite surprised.

"We're just warning you, You know that God wants his orders obeyed, we would like to help you, but…this is the only way we can help…by warning you…" the middle one said. 

"Time is running fast, you must decide Sanzo…you must decide…before things get worse…" They said and before Sanzo knew it…they disappeared into thin air and the waterfalls are no more. 

Sanzo was back in his room again, sitting on the window ledge. It was quiet…except for the sound of a hooting owl nearby. It seems that the wind grew stronger and he felt the chill run down his spine.

"DAMN IT!" He said. "Curse you!…Curse you all!…And I don't need any help!…" He shouted.

Sanzo's voice echoed in the room…he forgot that everyone is asleep except for him; he hoped that no one woke up because of his shouting. Sanzo sighed; he has more questions to ask. He has never been this confused all his life! First, he thought that working with Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo is a bad idea…but now…but now…he can't seem to explain it, but whatever the reason, he just can't decide if he's ready to leave…

Then…suddenly… something alerted him…he heard a little rustle, some silent footsteps and the sound of someone breathing which told him that someone is outside his bedroom door, someone seems to be eavesdropping. He readied his gun, walked silently towards the door…_youkais! Thinking they could outsmart us by attacking when we're not on guard…hmph…such fools!…now you're dead meat!…_Sanzo said to himself. He crept silently; he was near the doorknob now…just a little bit more…he reached for the doorknob…turned the knob slowly…opened the door swiftly and readied his self to attack…

…he points his gun and was ready to shoot, only to surprise himself. 

There were no enemies in sight…only a pair of frightened golden eyes…it was Goku…

Sanzo's eyebrows twitched as his other hand reached for his harisen…"KONO BAKA SARU!" He shouted.

Goku closed his eyes and crouched, waiting for the big hit. Sanzo was about to hit him with the harisen when his own words suddenly echoed in his mind…_three days left…three days…three days left and after that you will not see them anymore…_

Sanzo sighed as he put down his harisen and looked at Goku…his eyes still closed. 

"Ch'…just don't scare me like that again" He said as he walked towards the middle of the room then sat on his bed. Goku opened his eyes, amazed about what happened. He stroked his head…no pain, no scratch, no mark from the beastly fan. 

"What are you doing still awake late at night?" Sanzo asked the surprised Goku.

"I…I…I was…." Goku stuttered. Sanzo eyed him suspiciously… "_Well_…?" he said, holding the harisen, making sure that Goku could see him flapping it, making a nasty s_wishing_ sound.

"I was hungry!" Goku blurted out. "…So I decided to go look for…er…food…"

Sanzo looked at him, "The _truth_, Goku…" Sanzo said, still flapping the harisen, "_THE_ _TRUTH_…"

"…er…the truth?…It's just that I'm hungry…that's all" Goku said, staring on the floor.

"I **_know_** that you always think about food…but I don't think that's the case here…" Sanzo said, eying him dangerously.

Goku then stared into Sanzo's eyes, they look like dangerous daggers ready to pierce his flesh…Sanzo is very serious now; he must not make him angry.

"It's just that…"Goku stated, walking closer towards Sanzo. He looked outside the window, innocent golden orbs reflected beautifully by the moonlight. "_Yes_…_continue_…" Sanzo said while looking at his harisen.

"It's just that…I…I…" Goku said, weariness present in his golden eyes. "…_I had a nightmare_…" He said looking deeply at Sanzo. "I can't sleep Sanzo…I had a very bad dream…a very very bad dream…that's why I went here, then I hear you shouting so I hesitated but you opened the door and…"Goku said, words trailing.

"Ch'…you expect me to put you to sleep…what do you want me to do…sing you a lullaby?!" Sanzo said sardonically. Goku did not reply. The room became silent…so quiet…that it became deafening.

The deafening silence was only broken when a gust of wind entered the room and brought some dried leaves inside.  

 …and then…at that very moment… Sanzo was caught by surprise when suddenly, Goku did the unexpected…he walked closer towards Sanzo…then Goku _hugged_ him very tight…**_and Goku burst into tears… _**

****

"It was a bad dream Sanzo…a terrible dream!…" Goku said in between sobs. "I dreamt that you leave me behind Sanzo…" he added, tears running down his cheeks. "I was all alone…you left me!…I'm alone…and it was so dark…_so dark!_…I was so afraid…there's no light!…_no sun!_" Goku said, crying in Sanzo's arms.

Sanzo was taken aback…he don't know how to react… he don't know what to say next…he was just sitting there, in his bed… in Goku's tight embrace. He want to shove Goku off him…but he just can't… 

Then a familiar voice echoed in his ears…_can you still be the sun for him?_

He looked around, but there's no one there, only Goku, still crying in his arms, tears streaming.

"That will never happen, right?" Goku whispered to Sanzo, streaks of tears still on his face. "You will never leave us, right?"

Sanzo looked at Goku, he was like an innocent child now whose head lies on his chest. 

_What will I do now? Can I still be his sun? I must decide…three days left…three…_Sanzo thinks to his self before he whispered,  

"Of course…that will never happen…", Sanzo whispered as he run his hand on Goku's chocolate brown hair and give him a gentle pat… "You will only be left behind if you're slow…Goku?…Goku?…"

Sanzo felt Goku's weight became heavier…_Goku was asleep._

"Ch'…baka saru…" Sanzo said. 

He carried Goku to his own room and laid him in his bed. He was sleeping soundly, so peaceful that Sanzo watched him for some time. He was sleeping like a gentle lamb, but there were tears in his cheeks. Sanzo wiped it off with his hands. Then he put a blanket on Goku's body…and gave him a gentle pat on the head. This will be the first time Sanzo tucked Goku into bed…and could be the last…

 _Oyasumi…_bid Sanzo. He closed the door of Goku's room, he could hear inside that Goku started to snore…_Ch'…you will never change…_Sanzo said with his rare smile on his face and went back to his own room. 

He sat on the window ledge again and opened another pack of cigarettes. He looked outside, _be his sun…_Sanzo thought. He took his lighter and lighted a cigarette. He smoked circles and said, "I must find out about it tomorrow…yes…tomorrow I must get all my answers…" Sanzo looked at the full moon…it was beautiful yet mystic and eerie at the same time…it was a lovely and peaceful night, yet that very night…Sanzo didn't sleep… he stayed awake. He can't wait for the sun to rise…_what's the worst that can happen?…_

**…meanwhile…somewhere in heaven…**

****

Ripples formed beautifully in the pond, forming dancing circles in the water. The fragrance of exquisite flowers fills the room. The sun bathes the room with delicate light, radiating the beauty of the place…

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…the Three Aspects delivered the message successfully…" Jiroushin announced to the goddess.

The goddess just smiled, she was busy looking at the images formed in the pond. 

Jiroushin stood there on the spot, looking at the face of Kanzeon. He could see that she's smiling in a weird way…_a very sly way_…and this made Jiroushin very uneasy.

"Why are you staring at me like that my Jiroushin?…" Kanzeon spoke all of a sudden; her eyes still glued to the images in the pond. She spoke so suddenly that it startled Jiroushin. 

Jiroushin didn't know how he will ask the goddess of mercy; but he was so curious…and he know that the goddess is up to something again…

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…you don't mind me asking…?" Jiroushin stuttered; it's like his tongue was being twisted this way and that. He swallowed hard and continued, "…are you…up to something again?" 

The goddess just chuckled. "Why ask such a question, Jiroushin?" she said, this time she looked at her confidant.

"Kanzeon…I don't want to be rude or something, not that I'm being rude or something, but I've noticed, not that I'm spying or eavesdropping or whatever you're thinking that I'm doing though it's not that important, but I've seen that smile of yours plenty of times and…" Jiroushin said this very fast like the devil's chasing him.

"Wait…wait…wait…Now _that's_ being rude" Kanzeon said still smiling slyly. "Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me…you know how much I trust you…Ne Jiroushin?" she said, sly smile still present on her face. 

Jiroushin gulped. "Kanzeon, I just noticed that you're not even concerned about what's happening below…and you're not even concerned that god ordered you, of all people; to have your voices, the three aspects, deliver _his_ orders, and I thought that you're _against_ his orders, but still, you obeyed him and sent the San-butsu-shin- to deliver the message… it's just confusing…so, I thought that you're up to something…er…am I right?" Jiroushin finished his sentence and took a deep breath of fresh air; it's like having a thorn removed from his chest.

Kanzeon smiled "True…I have something in mind…and this will be something good to watch…"she said, looking at the pond again.

"You don't mind if you tell me…" Jiroushin said but before he could finish, Kanzeon spoke again…

"I gave him an offer he cannot refuse…" she said.

"You gave what a what?" Jiroushin asked, dumbfounded.

The goddess smiled again, "I said… I gave that **_god_**an offer he **_cannot_**refuse"

Jiroushin gulped, he know that this will be bad… "…and… what…is…that?"

Kanzeon eyed Jiroushin slyly; those eyes gave Jiroushin the creeps…like the coldest of cold ice is being dropped in his back. 

"I told him that I will handle the case about Sanzo's separation with his companions…and he agreed…"

Jiroushin gave a sign of relief, _good…and I thought that something bad will happen…_ he said to his self, but his thoughts was shuttered like a mirror broken into tiny shards when Kanzeon continued…

"…but on one condition…" she said. Jiroushin froze in terror when she heard the next thing Kanzeon said… "…I have to give him a fighting god if I failed…"

Jiroushin felt his knees seemed to shiver, he asked on a shaky voice, "_what_?"  

"Simple, I told him that if I could prove that Sanzo values their friendship more than any thing else, meaning…Sanzo decided to stay instead of leaving his companions and learn _true_ friendship in the five days allotted to him, which, by the way, he only have three days left, then Sanzo will continue the journey to the west normally with Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo…but if Sanzo unfortunately decided to leave…"Kanzeon looked at Jiroushin, "I have no choice but to give him a fighting god…and Sanzo will be separated from Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo…forever…" 

Jiroushin was shocked…he don't know what to say…It took him a while before he found the courage to speak again. "…and what if you fail?… exactly how will you give him a fighting god…you know that the only way to have a fighting god is for a human to…GASP!…you're not planning to…"

Kanzeon just nodded.

"…you're not…going…to…DO IT…with…a…human…right???" Jiroushin asked in panic.

Kanzeon laughed. "No you silly, **_I'm_**NOT going to do it with a human…."

Jiroushin give a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought that you're…"

"…BECAUSE YOU"RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DO IT!!!" Kanzeon replied to Jiroushin slyly.

"I **_WHAT_**??!!!!!!" Jiroushin said in reply. "Kanzeon…I…I…I…"

Kanzeon just laughed, she just liked the way Jiroushin looks like whenever he panics. "I'm just kidding! How could you be so gullible?" Kanzeon said still laughing.

Jiroushin just sweat dropped. He looked at Kanzeon, full of concern. Kanzeon is still laughing. "You know that this is not a laughing matter Goddess of Mercy, what if you fail?" Jiroushin said. "and what if god do something…something terrible… to make Sanzo leave his companions?"

Kanzeon just looked at the pond. "Well Jiroushin…I guess we just have to trust them…we must have more faith in Sanzo" She said. She took a lotus flower and dropped it on the pond. The ripples formed beautiful circles on the surface of the water and the picture of Sanzo sitting on the window ledge was formed. 

_Don't fail me Sanzo…don't stop being the sun…good luck my nephew…_

**_To be continued…_**

****

A/N: yippee! Chapter two is finished!…I hope that you like it…please review…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (^_^) and watch out for chapter three!!! By the way, I have a new fic, _my third fic_, if you love poetry then my third fic is a must-read for you, the title is "Open up ur mind…ur heart", It's kinda cute even if it's a little weird, hope that you'll read it too and review (^_~), please review this chapter…please please please, and if ever you don't like it, you have comments whatsoever…please don't be harsh on me, I'm only human you know (^_^) you can always say it nicely ne?

****

****


	3. CHAPTER 3: overcoming a challenge PART I

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki by any means…I only own it in my dreams (^_~)

A/N: Hurrah! Hurrah!...at LAASSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!! Chapter three is HERE! Sorry guys for the super long delay sheepish smile, It's just that…I've been so busy…VERY very busy in stupid school work [Damn teachers! They keep on flooding us with homework!]…sigh…being a sophomore is really tough!!!. BTW, Gensomaden Saiyuki was aired on AXN recently…unfortunately, it's over now. But anyways, it still inspired me to write…and finish…chapter three (^_^)…and…HURRAH!!!...It's here at last!!!! I also want to inform you that this chapter is…let's say…**_a little HAKKAIish _**because I made this fic for his b-day **(last September 22), unfortunately, because of my busy schedule (Grrrr….), I didn't have the chance to upload this chapter for his b-day (Gomen…)…Also, this is just the first part of Chapter three (Yup! I divided chapter three into two parts to add…let's say…a lil' bit of suspense {Please…don't be mad at me}]**

p.s. special thanks to all those who reviewed the first two chappies of this fic! I really appreciated it!, **This chapter is dedicated to all of you! (^_^)**

**My Reply (^_^) to all the reviews [I should have done this before {sweatdrops}]**

(**chris37) tnx for the review…yup! I also think that tentei's a big pain in the neck! {that's why I liked the part when Nataku plucked the hairs in his nose!}...hope you'll lyk the nxt chappies! Please review it too, I wanna know if I improved (^_^)**

(**Genjo**** Sanzo 1)…Arigatoh!...hmmmm…Do you really think Sanzo will leave? I guess you have to read on to find out (sly smile), tnx for the reviews!…I really really really appreciated it (^_^)…but, unfortunately, this chapter will not reveal that…yet {bows head…"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen"} I'm really sorry…don't worry, I'll try my best to upload soon just for you (^_^), hope that you'll always read and review this fic (^____~)! But I promise [errr…I'll try…(^_~)] that Chapter 5 or 6 will reveal that topic about Sanzo [I'll try my best], thanks again Genjo Sanzo 1! This Chappie is for you!**

(**hex)…Tnx poh (^_^)! Tnx din sa review mo sa poem koh (^_~), hehe…sarap talaga ng feeling pag kapwa pinoy ang nakakabasa ng fic!...PARA SAYO TOH! (^_~)...Hope you'll like it!, If you have suggestions, e-mail mo lang ako (^_^)! [sori kung ngaun lang me nakapag-reply…dami kc ginagawa e…hehe…but I'll try my best to finish this fic for you!]**

(**Fuuei-chan**)…Hey, thanks for the review! I've read your fics too, they're nice (^_^), I really appreciated your reviews! If you have a new fic or if you need my help on anything, just e-mail me k? (^_~), btw…I've read your bio…It's nice to know that we're of the same age [yup! I'm also 13!], hope that you will like this chapter and review it, I want to know if I improved. Btw…sorry if it took me so long to upload, it's because I'm really having a hard time balancing my schedule [sigh Teachers are torturing us this year and I'm preparing for the intramurals (^_^)]

(**Lady Kai)…ello! Uy mustah na po? kelan mo na tatapusin ung "bulateh" fic  mo? (^_^) tnx for the reviews! Hope that you'll keep on reading my fics. Nga pala, kung gusto niyo po ng comedy, basahin niyo yung If and Then Statements koh! Makaka-relate ka dun {smiles slyly} hope that you'll like it too…try mo (^_~)!, Please review this chapter too k?, Thanks ulit sa mga review! Aabangan ko din ung fic mo (^_^) [pasensya na po kung ngaun lang ako nakapag-upload, hastle kc e…daming trabaho sa school! Kairita pa mga teachers kuminsan! Damn! They're destroying our social life!...sigh…no choice…kailangan e (^_~)]**

(**UltraM2000)…Thanks for the review (^_^), I also like it when Sanzo is portrayed as the "_sweet" guy. I think that Sanzo is a very caring person…he's only hiding it, maybe, it's because of his past experience or maybe it's because of his pride…but whatever the reason is…I know that deep inside he cares for his companions...well…this chapter is for you! Thanks! I hope that you'll like it…please review; I want to know if I improved. If you have suggestions or anything, feel free to e-mail me (^_^) but…If you don't like it or if you have comments…you can always say it nicely to me, Ne? [please don't be to harsh to a child like me (^_~)], but I do hope that you'll like my fic…I really tried my very best to do this fic for you my dear readers_**

(**Black Demon Myst)…Hey…thanks for the review (^_^)…I promise that I'll try my very very very best to finish this fic just for you. I hope that you'll keep on reading my fic up to the very end. Please review this chap, I wanna know if you liked it (^_~)**

(**reize-feitan**)…Uy! Thanks sa review ha!, reize, up-load mo na mga fic mo para masayah! Nga pala, this fic is dedicated to you, thanks for all the support! Salamat sa lahat fwend! Hehe…kahit na ang hirap ng buhay naten sa school ur trying ur best to have time for me and for our "kalokohan"…hope you'll never change! Mwah!!!! Thanks ulit ha! Salamat talaga! Thanks din for cheering me up {kahit na tinatawag mo ko na teddy bear kuminsan…hehe…ikaw naman ang doggie-bone koh!} Cge…byee…mwah!

(**bullet09_naina)…Thanks sa review ha! Sabi ni ate rya, clasm8 ka daw niya (^_~) [talaga naman c ate rya o!]…nga pala…this fic is dedicated to you ate naina-sama! Hehe…hope that you'll like this chapter…if ever you don't like this chap [sana naman…magustuhan niyo…pinaghirapan ko talaga to para sau (^_^)], you can always say it to me nicely, Ne?, luv you poh! Ingatz ka palage! Tnx den kc sinabi mo sa mga friends mo na basahin fic koh…I really appreciated it. Hope that you will always read and review my fics! Sorry nga pala kung nabitin ka {Gomen x 10000000 to the nth power}, sorry talaga…eto lang kaya ng powers koh! Cge…tnx ulit ha! MWAHHHHH!!!! [BTW, forgive me if this chapter is a little…Hakkai_ish_, it's because I made this fic for his b-day last September 22, unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to upload because of…er…some reasons regarding stupid school work]  **

(**corky)…Hi! Tnx for the review! (^_^)…I hope that you will like this chapter. I made this chap just for you guys! I really appreciated your reviews (^_~)**

(**ice_05)…wow! Another friend of ate Naina!!...Tnx for the review ice!, (^_^)!!!! I really appreciated it…hehe, you think _I _fancy hakkai, ne? [katsune ears popped on dragon-wing-master's head]…well, I have to admit that Hakkai is my fave chara in saiyuki {sheepish smile}, but I'm not into…er…that favoritism stuff and "yaoi" madness (Yup! I'm anti-yaoi!…oops!…no offense to yaoi fans out there!)…again, tnx for the review…by the way…_another confession…this chap is…(GOMEN!)…a lil' bit Hakkaish. The only reason why Hakkai is the main chara in this chap is because, if you will notice, I didn't include Hakkai on the last chap…and…{sweat drops…er…alam ko mababaw to…gomen again}…I intended this fic for his b-day (last Sept. 22)…but because of my crazy schedule at school, I didn't have the chance to upload…Gomen again…but I do hope that you'll like this chap! Tnx again for the review! (^_^)!!!_**

(**sprikidiborns**)…Wow!!! **_Another_ friend of ate naina-sama! (^_^)…tnx for the review and the support…ate naina really have a cool set of fwendchips! (^_~)!! And yup! It's true…I'm only 13…be turning 14 next year…tnx again for the review! Btw, hope that you'll read and review this chap too…this is dedicated to all of you guys! **

(**ectoplasmic_spazz**)…Nice!...another friend of ate naina-sama!...tnx for the review (^_^)!!!...hehe, I kinda noticed that ate naina-sama is getting _quite popular in this fic too, Ne? hehe…(^_~)…hope that you'll like this chap! This is dedicated to you guys!_

**p.****p.s****. Gomen x 10000 to the nth power if ever there are wrong grammar and bad stuff like that [I suck in grammar…I don't focus much in my English subject…GOMEN]…so please don't be too harsh on me k? (^_~) _tao__ lang ako…nagkakamali din! _[I'm only human…I make mistakes too]******

**VALUE OF FRIENDSHIP CHAPTER III:**_ overcoming a challenge (PART I)_****

By dragon_wing_master

_…Hakkai…Hakkai…Hakkai…_

The wind blew gently on Hakkai's face as he slowly opened his eyes. He was leaning on a tree, overlooking a grassy landscape. The grass swayed gracefully in the vast field, like green pixies dancing on mid-air. The flowers are all abloom, like a colorful quilt that was spread over the vista…and its fragrance…so mild and so sweet. Dewdrops plummet from the leaves of the tree as the wind carried its beautiful rhythm…the sound of nature…echoed in Hakkai's ears, that he closed his eyes again to listen…

 The soft rustling of the leaves…the chirping of the birds…the movements of the grass…the sigh of the flowers…the silent whisper of the wind…

…and **_THAT_ voice………**

Hakkai opened his eyes in a jolt. There it is again…that voice…that keeps on calling him…the familiar voice that he always wanted to hear. He looked around, searching for the person calling him…

…_Hakkai__…Hakkai…Hakkai…_

It vibrated in his ears. Hakkai stood and run as fast as his feet can carry him. _Where?...Where is it from?_

He passed the grassy landscape…running as fast as the wind. He searched everywhere… but he cannot find a trace of anyone in that place. He stopped, took a deep breath and looked around again. The place became still, like time has stopped. Hakkai realized that he was all alone. He sighed, "What am I thinking?!", Hakkai shook his head and thought, _Maybe…I'm just hearing things…Maybe I…_

Then, the wind blew behind Hakkai's hair, caressing him gently…he looked back at the hill with the tree where he was leaning before…and there…standing beside the tree, hair blowing beautifully…he saw…a familiar face…a familiar smile…

**_"Kannan?..." _Hakkai said to himself silently. **

****

The woman smiled…and nodded.  

****

Hakkai froze on the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. _How could this be?..._and he looked again. Kannan stretched out her arm, lending him a hand and whispered…

…_COME…_

And in a flash, he is in **front** of her. Hakkai is face to face with Kannan, her eyes met his. Hakkai smiled…he didn't know what to say. He always wanted this to happen. He just stood there, admiring the lady in front of him. For so long…he thought that he will never come face to face again with the one that he loved and will always love…until now. The two of them were quiet for a while. Hakkai still didn't know how to react, for he still can't believe that it is really Kannan that is in front of him. So he ran his hand on Kannan's left cheek…it was soft and warm, Kannan smiled at him and she held Hakkai's hand. Hakkai can't believe it! Her looks…her touch…her scent…her eyes…her smile…It is **_really_ Kannan!**

"_How are you…my Cho Gonou?" Kannan said, then she shook her head slowly, "__Ie_, you're not Gonou anymore…" _she looked meaningfully in Hakkai's eyes. She run her hand on Hakkai's hair, "_You've changed a lot…You're Hakkai now_"_

"How…how did you know?" Hakkai said with a puzzled look. 

Kannan smiled. She chuckled then whirled around and disappeared into thin air. All that was left in Hakkai's hand are fresh flowers.

"_Wait!..." Hakkai said, reaching out his left hand._

Hakkai looked around and found out that a stream was behind the tree. _This wasn't here before…he said to himself. A mat was laid neatly on the grass and a picnic basket was on it. Freshly picked flowers were scattered beautifully in the mat and food was prepared handsomely on the cloth. _

_This…looks…familiar, Hakkai thought and went closer to the mat when he heard someone singing. He looked at where the voice was coming from. It was a beautiful voice…_

**_the_****_ voice…of Kannan!___**

Kannan was sitting on a rock near the stream. She was singing while braiding her hair. Hakkai gave a sigh of relief, "I thought that you left me, why did you have to do that?" he said smiling. 

Kannan didn't react…it is as if she didn't hear him…nor seen him. Hakkai looked at Kannan again, "Kannan…It's me…Hakkai… is there something wrong?", but Kannan just sat there, singing, while braiding her hair; she didn't even look up from her work. "Kannan!...It's me!..." Hakkai tried to get closer to Kannan so that he could touch her but he was caught by surprise when…

"Thank Goodness!..." Kannan suddenly said smiling and stood up from the rock and run, "…I've been waiting for you for so long…**_Cho_****_ Gonou…_**" 

Kannan run and passed **_through _Hakkai, she passed through Hakkai like air would pass through an object. Hakkai's eyes are very wide with surprise that he dropped the flowers that were in his hands. He felt Kannan passed **_through him!, _**it was like a cold gush of water that was poured at him and was drained from him at the same time. He cannot find the courage to speak again, _What's happening?...,_ he thought. **

When Hakkai looked behind him…he saw the most alarming event in his life!...For, when he turned around to look at where Kannan has gone…Hakkai saw a man…with brunette hair and green eyes, Hakkai saw…in incredulity, the man embraced Kannan and gave her a smile…Hakkai saw… a man…that looked exactly…

…**_like him…many, many, many years ago…_**

****

_Cho__…Cho Gonou?!, Hakkai said to himself. Hakkai stood there in astonishment. He can't believe what's happening! It was like watching a motion picture…yes…Hakkai remembered…this is the exact scene that happened…years ago. Now he know why things looked familiar, someone is trying to show him…__his past…_

Hakkai sat on the grass to watch the scene…_yes…we're like this before, _he thought. He saw his past right before him; He and Kannan were talking to each other, having a nice picnic together. They run in the field hand by hand and they splashed in the river. They were laughing heartily together…Kannan splashing water to Cho Gonou and Cho Gonou covering his face while he try to splash water back at Kannan.  Then by noon, he caught a large salmon in the stream which they cooked on the bonfire by dusk. And in the moonlight, they sat together in a tight embrace on the rock where Kannan was singing before…they were talking about their dreams while watching the stars.

"_Cho__ Gonou…" Kannan whispered while looking at the brilliance of the stars, "Can we stay like this forever?_" _she whispered in Cho Gonou's ear. Cho Gonou just nodded, smiling while admiring the beauty of the mesmerizing stars in the night sky._

The stars were like lighted candles…scattered in a black sea. They stared in the vagueness of the starlight, twinkling beautifully amidst the dark sky. Then…something wonderful happened to both of them. While staring at the night sky, a star fell…a star separated itself from the others…and plummets in the depths of the earth.

Cho Gonou closed his eyes and was in deep thoughts. He clasped his hands tightly.

"What are you doing?..." Kannan asked. 

"_Shhh__…" Cho Gonou said in a trance. "__I'm making a wish…" _

It took a while before Cho Gonou opened his eyes again and looked at Kannan. He was smiling, "They said that when a star fell from the sky…you must make a wish for it will come true"

"Really?" Kannan said, quite amazed. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands and put it next to her heart.

"What are _you doing?" Cho Gonou said, looking at Kannan in bewilderment._

"_Shhh__…" Kannan said. "I'm making a wish too…" she said then she looked deeply at Cho Gonou's eyes. She held Cho Gonou's hands…_

Everything was showed to Hakkai very fast! Hakkai just sat there…watching blissfully…how he wished that everything could go back the way things were! He stood up to go near the two figures; the figure of Kannan and his past self.

Kannan is about to tell something to Cho Gonou…Hakkai want to hear it clearly…for he wanted to hear it again…yes…he wanted to hear the same things that Kannan told him…years ago. He wanted to hear those words…those beautiful words…the words that will always remain in his heart and will never be erased in his memory. 

Kannan was holding Cho Gonou's hands, she was smiling. "Did you know what I wished for?" she said…

The cold night breeze enveloped Kannan and Cho Gonou. The soft rustle of the grass…the twinkling of the stars…the ripples formed in the flowing stream…the glowing fireflies…are plain witnesses of what happened. __

Kannan smiled and pressed Cho Gonou's hand next to her heart…and whispered…

"**_I wished that we'll be together…forever…" _and she kissed Cho Gonou. Her delicate lips brushed his.**

_forever…__forever…forever…forever…_

The words echoed in Hakkai's mind. A tear fell from his eye. Hakkai stretched his arm to reach Kannan…but his hand only passed through her. It was like submerging his hand in cold water.

Then…everything dissolved in his hands like sand…suddenly…the scenery changed.

Hakkai's vision whirled around…it was like being warped to another place. Colors poured from side to side…swirling around in circles. Hakkai can't see clearly…for the scenes play tricks in his eyes and were spinning fast in his head.

_What's happening to me?... Hakkai was so confused at what's happening that he closed his eyes. He could feel the air rushing past him and blowing him to nothingness. It was a bizarre feeling…the feeling of being sucked down by a fissure deep into the earth. And with a light thud, he felt his feet were back in the ground again._

He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised…**everything seems red**…

…**_Blood!..._**

****

Blood and gore flooded the ground. The place was dark…like a tunnel. The only light present are the vague streaks of moonlight infiltrating the holes on the wall, forming eerie shadows on the ground and radiating the crimson blood on the floor. _Where am I?..._

Then gunshots were heard from a distance. Gunshots…which was followed by wailing and screaming of someone in pain and agony. 

Hakkai heard running footsteps and the deep breathing of a human. It was like someone was being chased by hordes of hungry wolves. Then he heard the gunshots again...and heard the screams. He could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. Until…

At the very end of the corridor…he saw a vague figure of a running person…which grew clearer and clearer as it drew nearer and nearer. And in a glance…he knew.

It was him…_Cho__ Gonou._

Cho Gonou was catching his breath…there were _demons everywhere. Cho Gonou killed them without mercy…shooting them with a gun, stabbing them with his blade or using his mere hands. It was a dreadful scene!...Cho Gonou's eyes are very fierce…and very fiery with anger. His eyes look so sinister…like those of a criminal ready to kill anyone in its path. Blood is dripping from his hands…he was bathe in demon's blood. His clothes, his face, his arms…have traces of blood._

Hakkai can't believe his eyes…_I did these?...._ He can't believe that everything is shown in front of him…everything…that he tried to forget that happened in his past but keeps on pestering his memory.

Cho Gonou passed him…He was looking for something…or _someone. He continued running; soaked in demon's blood._

Hakkai also ran. He followed Cho Gonou on the next passage.

Cho Gonou encountered demons along the way…he killed them all by himself. Hakkai tried to avoid the dead demons in the path...but there were so many of them…all scattered on the floor. So he stepped on them instead, only to be surprised when his foot got through the corpse directly, like stepping on air. 

The corridor has turned into a graveyard…a graveyard of demons. Hakkai tried his best to evade the corpses of demons that was killed by Cho Gonou; bodies being thrown from side to side like insects being killed by insecticide. But Cho Gonou killed them so fast that one demon _fell_ exactly on Hakkai and _passed through _him; Hakkai was disgusted by the feeling of the demon passing through him. Then, Hakkai remembered that this is only his past…and he cannot be seen nor touched by whatever it was in the scene. He was like a ghost…following his past self.

Cho Gonou turned right on another corridor. Hakkai followed, desperately catching his breath.

Cho Gonou encountered another group of demons in the passageway. This group appears to be not the same small fry that he encountered along the way; the demons were eying Cho Gonou with very hungry eyes…saliva drooling from their mouth. 

Hakkai watched in amazement when Cho Gonou smirked and _killed_ the demons without pity.

One demon tried to stab Cho Gonou at the back; Cho Gonou sensed this, he turned around and dodged. He then caught the demon off guard…he grasped its face with his left hand and stabbed the demon's neck with the dagger… Blood spilled out of the hole formed on the demon's neck as it cried in pain and agony…and with a thud, it died on the floor with its eyes open. 

Hakkai closed his eyes when Cho Gonou shot another demon on its temple and cut its head off. The head rolled on the floor and stopped in front of Hakkai's feet. When Hakkai opened his eyes, he looked with disgust at the demon's head in front of him…it was a very ugly thing to see…the face was covered in blood and gore, its hair was tangled and sticky because of demon's saliva, its eyes are wide open, its long tongue sticking out of its mouth…green substance bubbling out of it. 

Hakkai looked at the skirmish in front of him…and was astonished when he looked at Cho Gonou's face. 

Cho Gonou is **_smiling…_**

He was smiling as he killed another demon by knocking it off with his fist on the chest and with a quick blow of his elbow on the demon's head…the demon's neck cracked and was dismantled from its spine…and died on the spot. He was smiling as he punched one demon on the stomach…his fist got through its insides…intestines and gore spilled on the floor. He was smiling when he took out the eyes of one demon…living the dead body with empty sockets on the floor. He was smiling all along as he killed the entire group of demons…he was smiling…a very sinister smile.  

Hakkai closed his eyes very tight…he couldn't look…for it was him who did all of these. His eyes were tightly closed…but the demons' cries, screams and wails echoed in his head. Hakkai put his hands on his ears…but he could still hear Cho Gonou killing the demons without mercy. 

He could imagine everything…and couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to scream…but somehow…he can't. His head was throbbing…flashbacks of the killings flooded his mind. His mind was clouded all over…crimson…from all the blood shed. Yes…_everything is red in Hakkai's visions._

_…Then…suddenly…everything turned quiet…_

Something seemed to be wrong…Hakkai didn't hear any sound at all. It is as if someone turned off the volume of everything. He slowly opened his eyes…

Cho Gonou is nowhere to be found. The hallway is full of the cadaver of demons…but there is no sign of Cho Gonou. Everything…is so still and so quiet.

Hakkai searched the passageways looking for Cho Gonou. In every corridor that he passed, there are dead bodies of demons and strewn blood on the floor. He turned to many passageways…the place is like a maze!, It seems that Hakkai has lost his way…until he reached a mysterious passageway that seems to lead to a dead end.

It was the darkest passageway that Hakkai has encountered. He cannot see what's beyond the corridor…it was so dark…like an abyss. Hakkai can't tell what might lurk on its end.

…But he needs to know…_he **must know what's in there…he must know…very fast…before it's too late…**_

Hakkai begun to panic…Someone is telling him to run…

_Faster…run faster…move faster…faster…faster…faster…_

He run as fast as he could in the dark passageway without minding what dangerous things might skulk in there. THEN…_he remembered._ Cold sweat run down his forehead, his heart is pounding very fast and his head is urging him to move faster. He just ran…for he just recognized the place…he remembered the place…for he knew this place…_very well_…

Hakkai reached the end of the corridor…_I knew it…_Hakkai thought. In the end of the passageway is a huge brass door…the door…that will lead him to the part of his past that he always wanted to forget. The part of his past that always gave him nightmares…the part of his past that he dread so much. He held the handle of the door… 

…_but he was too late…**Again…**_

When Hakkai opened the door…he saw Cho Gonou…soaked in demon's blood. He was standing there in front of someone. Hakkai moved closer to have a look…

****

**_"KANNAN!"_** Hakkai shouted the moment he saw the woman in front of Cho Gonou. Then…a flash of light caught Hakkai's attention...

**_It was the dagger…on Kannan's hand…_**

****

Light shone on the dagger, radiating the silver blade. Hakkai saw Cho Gonou's scared reflection on the dagger…as Kannan slowly raised it…**_and stabbed her heart…_**

****

**_"NOOOOOO!!!!!!_****_…" _Hakkai and Cho Gonou shouted at the same time. **

Kannan's frail body slowly fell on the ground…lifeless…emotionless…It seemed to take Kannan an age to fall. Her body curved in a graceful arc as she delicately fell…

Hakkai and Cho Gonou both ran to Kannan's side. Cho Gonou kneeled down and embraced her very tight…and cried. But no matter what Hakkai tried to do…he can't even touch her…Hakkai's hands only go through Kannan. It's like trying to hold a cloud…but no matter how many attempts that Hakkai did…he couldn't touch the girl that he love so much.

Tears fell on Hakkai's eyes as he tried his best to touch Kannan…_Why?...Why?...Why?..._But his efforts are of no use. It's over…Kannan is already gone. For the second time…Hakkai failed to save her. Kannan is no more…he can never bring her back again.

Hakkai shouted, "What did I do to deserve such punishment?!!! TELL ME!!!! What?!... What?!... **_What_**?!" 

Hakkai fell on the ground…crying. Tears streak on his face. He banged his head on the ground...several times…until he can't take the pain anymore that he stopped and closed his eyes instead. Emotions stirred in his heart…anger…pain…regret…angst…love…

Hakkai just wept there. His chest felt so heavy…he can't breathe. He felt so alone…like the whole world has turned its back against his. He wept…Hakkai wanted to die on the spot…when he suddenly heard someone calling his name…

_Hakkai__…Hakkai…Hakkai…_

Hakkai recognized the voice. He looked at his surroundings…he realized that the milieu has changed…

It was very bright…the sun is at its peak. Clouds hover in the horizon and birds are flying swiftly…_Hakkai__ is back to the place where he was before; the place with the lush field and beautiful flowers…the place, where he once saw his past self and Kannan making a wish…a wish…which is impossible to come true now  _

The wind swept Hakkai's hair and wiped the tears in his cheeks. He searched the place where he knew he heard his name being called. He looked at the river…it was bubbling with life. The grass swayed with the graceful movements of the wind. Hakkai stared…and saw a vague figure on the _other side_ of the river. 

It was Kannan…she was standing on the other side of the river…a gentle smile on her face. The wind carried its beautiful rhythm towards Kannan and her hair danced beautifully with its music. The fringe of her dress swayed beautifully with the breeze. She held up her hand and whispered again…

**_…COME…_**

****

Hakkai didn't move, he stayed rooted right on the spot…_Impossible…how did…?_

Kannan moved closer to the water. As her toes touched the filmy surface of the water, a bridge appeared out of nowhere; a mesmerizing bridge that doesn't look like solid. The bridge has the texture of a bubble, for the colors of the rainbow intertwine and twirl in the bridge's surface. Kannan cross this bridge to go to Hakkai, who was bewildered at the moment. Kannan moved delicately on the bridge…closer and closer to Hakkai…her toes touched the ground again and the bridge disappeared into thin air. 

Hakkai cannot believe his eyes…Kannan is in front of him again; her eyes twinkling in the beautiful daylight. Kannan smiled.

Hakkai squinted, "Is it…Is it really…you???"

Kannan smiled and gave him a gentle nod.

Hakkai's spirits seem to come back to his body again. He smiled as he held out his hand to touch Kannan's cheeks…warm…very warm. Kannan closed her eyes as she laid her head on Hakkai's soft hand and held it with her own; a tear fell from her eye and slid down to her cheeks. Hakkai wiped the tear and embraced Kannan. He cried too…he didn't know what to say…what to do…

All he know is that he feels very happy and contented in Kannan's warm embrace. It was the feeling of being complete…an empty space in Hakkai's heart that is filled again. He stroke Kannan's hair as he embraced her very tight…_Yes…I can touch you again and feel your embrace…your scent…your touch...this is real! Real! This is not just a part of my memory…or my past!_

"I m-missed you…" Kannan whispered on his ear, "I t-thought that w-we'll never see e-each other a-again"

Hakkai looked at Kannan's eyes…tears are still streaming from it. "Shhh…don't cry…" Hakkai said as he stroke Kannan's hair.

Kannan chuckled, "You're also crying…" she said as she wiped the tears in her cheeks. Both of them smiled.

"Remember when we both make a wish here?" She said, startling Hakkai a bit, "You said that…when a star fell from a sky…and one makes a wish…"

"_it__ will come true…" _Hakkai said, finishing it for Kannan. Kannan looked at Hakkai's eyes, he was smiling. She smiled back.

"What did you wish for anyway?" Kannan asked.

"It doesn't matter…"Hakkai said, "…all I know…is that…_it came true already…_"

Hakkai held Kannan's hand and was about to kiss her when suddenly, the smile on Kannan's face vanished and she closed her eyes and said, "My time is running out…I must go…"

Hakkai looked at her, quite confused, "Go???...where…?"

But before he could finish his sentence, Kannan looked at him and pressed his hand tightly, "Come with me…"

"What?...I…I don't understand…" Hakkai said.

"Come with me…" Kannan repeated, "_to_ the other side…"__

"W-why?..." Hakkai asked. He turned his back against Kannan, closed his eyes, and pressed his hand to his forehead to think… he was very very puzzled. _Exactly...what other side is she talking about???..._

"The other side of the river…" Kannan said…as if reading Hakkai's mind. Hakkai faced Kannan again; Kannan's face seems so serious. Then she said, "I know a place…where nobody gets hurt…where no one will feel pain…where no one will be lonely"

Kannan looked deeply into Hakkai's eyes and continued, "Let's go there…and we will never be separated again! We will be happy again!...No one will interfere us!...We will be exactly the way we are before!"

"E-exactly…the way…we are…_before?..._" Hakkai repeated. Then he remembered the wonderful visions showed to him a while ago; those happy memories that he and Kannan has shared. Being with Kannan again is everything that Hakkai ever wanted…and now…

Kannan reached out her hand and smiled, "Come…with me…to the other side…"

Hakkai reached for Kannan's hand and held it very tight. They walk together toward the stream. It felt like gliding more than walking. When Kannan's toes touched the surface of the water again, the bridge appeared. Kannan stopped and looked back at Hakkai.

"Are you ready?..." Kannan whispered. 

The wind wafted Hakkai's hair and they were enveloped by the nice breeze.  

Hakkai gave a little nod.

Kannan just smiled and they started crossing the bridge…hand by hand…together they walked…step by step…

**_"HAKKAIIIIIII!!!!!!"_****__**

Hakkai stopped; his heart leaping. They were already halfway the bridge. He turned around and stared at the place that they have just left…there's no one there…but he was sure that he have heard someone shouted his name…and he have this odd feeling…that he felt that someone shook him in the shoulders…even though the only person beside him is Kannan

Hakkai was about to continue walking when he heard it again…

"_Oi__!...__Hakkai__! Hakkai!...Come on…"_

Something seems to be wrong. Hakkai felt it again…the weird feeling of being stirred in the shoulders by invisible hands…and that very tensed voice…yes, _that voice…_it seemed so familiar…like from someone that he knew very very well…

**_­­­­_****________________*********______________**

**_End Of Chapter 3, Part I_**

**_To be continued…(^_~)_**

****

**A/N: Please review (^_^), hope you liked it…I promise that I'll post the continuation by next week. Sorry if I have to divide this chapter into two parts…er…I just want to add a little bit of suspense…hey! How about telling me what you think will happen? (^_~)…well…I really do hope that you like it…but if ever you have comments and stuff like that…PLEASE X 100000 to the nth power…don't be too harsh on me, Ne?**


End file.
